Ginny Tyler
| birth_place = Berkeley, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Issaquah, Washington, U.S. | resting_place = | nationality = American | occupation = Voice actress, singer | years_active = 1937–1993 | spouse = Lowell Studley Fenton (July 3,1946–before 1980) Albert W. Jacobsen (Dec 25th, 1980–1995) | children = Ty Fenton | alma_mater = University of Washington }} Merrie Virginia Eggers (née Erlandson; August 8, 1925 – July 13, 2012), known professionally as Ginny Tyler, was an American voice actress who performed on dozens of cartoons and animated films from 1957 to 1993. In 2006, she was named a Disney Legend. Early life Tyler was born the elder of two children of Erland Alfred and Harriet (nėe Ruttenberg) Erlandson in 1925 in Berkeley, California, United States. The family moved to Seattle, Washington, where her brother Donald was born. Later her parents were divorced and her mother remarried and Ginny's step-father adopted Ginny and she became Merrie Virginia Eggers. Work Tyler grew up in Seattle and her family had a rich legacy of storytelling and imitation of animal sounds, which proved very useful to her later on in her career as an artist. She first appeared before a radio microphone sometime in the 1930s and co-hosted, alongside Al Priddy the radio show Make Believe Island on KOL station. The show was moved to television, on KOMO-TV and renamed Magic Island by the early 1950s. Tyler began to work more and more offscreen as a voice artist, appearing in several cartoons and narrating vinyl recordings of Disney films like Bambi and Babes in Toyland. She provided the voice of an amorous squirrel who falls in love with the young King Arthur (while he is in the form of a male squirrel) in The Sword in the Stone. She sang the voices of several barnyard animals in the "Jolly Holiday" sequence of Mary Poppins. From 1960 to 1962, she also performed several voices for the series Davey and Goliath, including Davey's mother and his sister Sally. She was replaced by Nancy Wible, who had a similar voice (from both of their works in other series), but would use a louder tone than Ginny. The two played roles of carhops on the Flintstones episode "The Drive Inn" (made around the same time as the first episodes of Davey & Goliath) in 1960. In 1964, Tyler appeared as the Genie in several performances of Aladdin and His Genie for the Pasadena Playhouse. In 1968, she was Flirtacia on Hanna-Barbera's The Adventures of Gulliver. She also played Jan on Space Ghost and Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman in the 1978 television series Fantastic Four. Although Tyler later retired and moved back to Seattle, she still did some recording for local productions. She died on July 13, 2012, aged 86 at a Washington nursing home. Filmography *''Son of Flubber'' (1963) - Baby Walter (voice, uncredited) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) - Little Girl Squirrel (voice) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) - Lambs (voice, uncredited) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966, Short) - Bees (voice, uncredited) *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) - Polynesia (voice, uncredited) *''The Adventures of the Polar Cubs'' (1993, English dub of 1979 anime) Audio recordings *''Bambi'' (1960) *''Babes in Toyland'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1962) *''Hans Brinker'' *''More Mother Goose'' (1962) *''More Jungle Book'' (1968) Television *''The Gumby Show'' (1957–1960) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1959) *''The Loretta Young Show'' (1960) *''The Flintstones'' (1960) - Carhop (voice) *''The Jack Benny Program'' (1961) *''Davey and Goliath'' (1961–1962) - Sally Hansen / Elaine Hansen / Kitten (voice) *''The Lucy Show'' (1962–1964) - The cockatiel / Sheep (voice) *''The New Casper Cartoon Show'' (1963) - Wendy / Wildcat / Witch (voice, uncredited) *''Mister Ed'' (1963–1965) - Parrot / Tootsie / Claudia (voice) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (1966–1967) - Jan / Black Widow (voice) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) - Flirtacia (voice) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1972) - Bird Calls (voice) *''Jeannie'' (1973) - (voice) *''Devlin'' (1974) - Aunt Martha / Polly *''The Oddball Couple'' (1975) - (voice) *''The Jeffersons'' (1976) - Police Dispatcher *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977) - (voice) *''The New Fantastic Four'' (1978) - Sue Richards / The Invisible Girl (voice) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost: He Ain't Scary, He's Our Brother'' (1979, TV Movie) - Lovella / Dowager / Rural Lady (voice) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) *''Wildfire'' (1986) - (voice) *''Brer Rabbit's Christmas Carol'' (1992, TV Movie) - Miz Possum (voice) (final film role) References External links * * Category:1925 births Category:2012 deaths Category:American child actresses Category:American radio actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Native American actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Seattle